Domination
Domination, 'also known as '''Bro, Do u even cap? '''as an April Fool's day jokehttp://mp1st.com/2014/03/31/call-duty-ghost-playlists-updated-april-fools/#.VFP3bfnF-Yc, is a multiplayer game mode featured in ''Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The objective of Domination is to own all of the control points on the map. There are usually at least three of these control points scattered around the map, and are usually found in key strategic locations. To capture a control point, a player must stand near it for 10 seconds with no enemies nearby to capture it for the player's team. There is also a Hardcore variant. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and World at War '''Team score Points to win: 200 (However the team with the highest overall score wins the match.) 1 point awarded to the team for each flag it controls every 5 seconds. There is no time limit. Individual XP In Domination, there are three ways to gain XP: * Kill: 5 XP (10 XP if the killer or the victim was capturing or defending a flag). * Assist: 1 XP (Call of Duty 4) or 1-4 XP, depending on the amount of damage dealt (World at War) * Capture a flag: 15 XP Kills and assists are nothing special. Kill an enemy and receive 5 points. Shoot a player that a teammate kills and get awarded 1 point. The capturing of a flag is rather simple as well, but can be difficult if both teams are fighting for the same flag. Simply approach a neutral or enemy-controlled flag. Once the player gets close enough to the flag to capture it, a progress bar will appear near the middle of the player's screen. It will fill up as long as there are no enemies in the capture zone. The more teammates that are also within capturing range of the flag, the faster it will fill up. Every five seconds, each team's overall score will go up one point for each flag. It's best to only hold two of the three flags because this forces the other team to spawn at the one flag that they have captured so the player will always know where they are coming from. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops Team score Points to win: 200 1 point awarded to the team for each flag it controls every 5 seconds. Individual XP In domination, there are three ways to gain XP: * Kill: 50 XP * Assist: 10 XP(10-40 XP in Black Ops) * Capture a flag: 150 XP * Kill an attacker (Defense!) +50 XP bonus * Kill a defender (Offense!) +50 XP bonus In Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops, Domination is a bit different. Now, the player gets 150 XP for capturing a flag. The player also receive the points if they help to capture a flag. Other than that, it is basically the same as in previous games. Killing an enemy while either the killer or the killed are near a flag will give a 50 XP bonus: either "Offense" (Kill a flag defender) or "Defense" (Kill a flag taker). Unlike other game modes, there are no challenges linked to winning this game mode in Modern Warfare 2. In Black Ops, however, there are a few challenges related to it. Players can play a Hardcore version via the Hardcore Mosh Pit playlist in Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Domination is mostly unchanged from previous games, but with one effective difference: capturing a flag now grants one point towards a pointstreak for the player who captures it. Just like Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there are no challenges associated with this game mode. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 also features a Hardcore Ricochet version on its own playlist. As of the April 1st, 2013 playlist update the gamemode was called "Do u even cap, bro?" This was only for April Fool's Day and has since been reverted. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Domination returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the basic rules remaining virtually unchanged, with one major difference. There are now two rounds of five minutes each instead of one round with no time limit. Teams switch spawns between rounds and all captured flags become neutral. There are also more rewards for capturing B flags and enemy flags, with more XP being awarded for capturing an ememy flag than a neutral one. In addition, certain events now add to scorestreaks. These are: *'Kill': 100 Points *'Assist': 25 to 75 Points *'Capture Neutral Flag': 50 Points *'Capture Neutral B Flag: '''200 Points *'Capture an enemy flag': 200 Points *'Kill an attacker': 125 Points *'Kill a defender': 125 Points *'Kill while capturing a flag': 200 Points Call of Duty: Ghosts Domination returns in ''Call of Duty: Ghosts, but much the same as the Infinity Ward predecessors - a single round of 10 minutes. One difference is: when players are securing an enemy flag, half way through the process the flag is neutralized and becomes a white flag. Neither team scores from that flag until it is secured or recaptured. The flag icons are changed to become more easily identified about its condition: blue belongs to the player's team, yellow is in the process of being secured/captured, red belongs to the enemy, and white is neutral. Similar to that of Modern Warfare 3's playlist update, on April Fool's Day the gamemode's name was changed to "Bro, Do u even cap?" It was reverted the next day. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Domination returns in Advanced Warfare and follows Black Ops II's domination layout: 2 rounds, 5 minutes each. Securing flags now rewards 200 points regardless if it is a neutral flag. The flag conditions and icons are exactly like Call of Duty: Ghosts: If a flag is half-captured, then it is considered neutral. The player will capture the flag faster or slower relative to the positon to the center. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Domination returns in Black Ops III. Unlike previous renditions, there is no time limit. Like in Black Ops II and Advanced Warfare, there are two rounds, and the second round starts when a team hits 100 points.https://twitter.com/DavidVonderhaar/status/535624479515222016 Gallery Domination .jpg|Loading screen for a game of Domination on Sub Base. WaW Playlist Domination.png|''World at War'' Domination icon. ELITE_Domination.png|''Black Ops'' Domination icon. MW3 objective gamemode.png|''Modern Warfare 3'' Domination icon. GIGN flag.jpg|A point captured by the GIGN in Modern Warfare 3. Domination blank flag MW3.jpg|An uncaptured flag. MW3 Domination Tips.png|''MW3'' Domination tips seen in an ELITE e-mail. Domination_CoDG.png|''Ghosts'' playlist icon Domination AW.png|''Advanced Warfare'' icon Videos COD4 Domination Shakedown TBT|Gameplay in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call Of Duty WAW Domination on Dome 38-2 HD AMAZING !|Gameplay in Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 - Domination|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. CoD BO Domination - Launch PC|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty MW3 - Xmas MK14 Domination|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Black Ops 2 Raid Domination (M8A1) *No Commentary*|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty Ghosts Domination on Pharoh (No Commentary)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Domination (No Commentary) (Xbox One)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty Online Carnival Domination 200 12|Gameplay in Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty Black Ops 3 MULTIPLAYER Gameplay Team Deathmatch (COD BO3 2015)|Early gameplay footage of Domination in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Trivia *To prevent boosting lobbies, from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 onwards the match ends in a draw if all flags are not held within five minutes. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Strike Ops Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty Online Gametypes